


Tell me your plans

by oswin42



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Handcuffs, Missing Scene, Threats of Violence, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswin42/pseuds/oswin42
Summary: Small bits of the time Jim spent in Mycrofts custody.





	1. Come closer

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd or britpicked. Based on a dream I had where I played Jim.

[Jim sits calmly on a chair in an interrogation room. There is a table there and on the other side another chair. His hands are handcuffed behind his back and a beginning bruise around his eye. He is still smug and unmoved by the situation.]  
[Mycroft walks into the room. He sits down opposite Jim and checks his watch.]  
[Silence. Both men wait for the other to start speaking. Mycroft observes Jim closely while Jim seems bored. Mycroft starts rolling his sleeves up]

 

 **Mycroft:** Tell me your plans.

 **Jim:** No

 **Mycroft:** I’ll get it out of you eventually. We both know this.

[Jim chuckles]

[Mycroft smiles amused]

 **Mycroft:** You think I won’t? Need I remind you of what I can do?

 **Jim:** You so love showing off.

 **Mycroft:** You mean yourself, not me.

 **Jim:** Oh, you love showing off Mycy dear. No need to hide that from me.

[Mycroft smiles briefly. On first glance it seems like the smile when someone is genuinely amused, but this is Mycroft Holmes]

 **Mycroft:** How would you feel about a holiday to Cuba, Jim?

 **Jim:** That would be very impersonal. Alright, I'll tell you something. Come closer.

[Mycroft reluctantly leans in]

 **Jim, whispering:** Closer

[Reluctantly Mycroft leans even closer]

 **Jim:** I'm going to have so much fun. Just the two of us and you are so desperate.

[Jim Laughs maniacally. Mycroft grabs Jim by his hair and slams him against the table. Jim continues laughing]

 **Mycroft:** I will break you.

 

 


	2. The man with key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim gets bored too easily

[The camera angle is that of a security camera looking down on Jim Moriarty. Jim is alone. His hands are still cuffed behind his back. He stares at the wall in front of him. He has bags under his eyes]  
[Suddenly Jim looks up at the camera and grins right at it. His chest and throat move a little. His grin becomes wider and he shows a handcuff key between his teeth]

[Security feed of the hallway]  
[Jim walks barefoot through the hallway. He stops to wink at the security camera. He then disappears through another door. Seconds later guards rush into the hallway and try to get into the same room. The door is locked]  
[Jim is in Mycrofts office. We see him sit in Mycrofts chair from the viewpoint of the door. He has his bare feet on the table and is reading a file. The shot changes to the door, which is forced open. Mycroft walks in, angry. Jim smiles]

 

**Jim:** Took you long enough.

**Mycroft:** get back to the cell.

**Jim:** This is /so/ much more comfortable.

[Mycroft sighs annoyed]

**Mycroft:** If I am forced to repeat myself, the guards will accidentally break one of your arms.

**Jim:** No need to threaten mycy, dear. I was just having a bit of fun. I was missing you.

**Mycroft:** Now, Jim.

**Jim:** You should visit me more often, then I wouldn't be forced to attract your attention in other ways.

[Jim gets up and walks to the door. He blows a kiss at Mycroft before the guards force handcuffs back on him and drag him back to the cell]

**Jim:** See you soon dear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a second chapter happened. There may come a third, but don't count on it. Not beta read.  
> (if you see any grammar or spelling issues let me know and I'll fix them)


	3. realisations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another little piece. Again there's more unsaid between the two than actually spoken

[frame on a security guard watching Jim in his cell on a monitor. The light in the cell is clearly bright. Jim is sitting cross legged on the table with his hands relaxed in his lap]

**Mycroft:** How long has he been like that?

**Guard:** Thirty hours, sir.

 **Mycroft:** Has he moved?

 **Guard:** Hardly.

 **Mycroft:** Has he had food or water?

 **Guard:** He’s turned down all food and only drank about half a liter of water.

[Mycroft sighs deeply. Cut to the cell. Camera angle on Jim’s back and the door. Mycroft walks inside with a bottle of water and a bottle of a pink-ish liquid. He sets both on the table but does not speak. Camera on Jim. He opens his eyes. Camera changes to view of person speaking]

 **Jim:** Good day Mycroft.

 **Mycroft:** Good evening, Jim.

 **Jim:** Exhausting day?”

 **Mycroft:** I could ask you the same.

 **Jim:** I could kill for a shower.

 **Mycroft:** Undoubtedly. But you won’t.

 **Jim:** You haven’t charged me with anything.

 **Mycroft:** Water and a protein milkshake. It’s strawberry.

[Jim looks at the milkshake and then at Mycroft. He makes the decision and picks up the milkshake. He takes a slow sip.]

 **Jim:** Breaking many laws for me then?

 **Mycroft:** None, actually.

[Jim nods, he clearly knows what Mycroft means, a shared inside joke. Jim continues to take small sips of the milkshake. A moment of silence. Mycroft realizes something. He makes a small nod. Frame on Jim who slowly smiles]

 **Jim:** I’ll see you tomorrow then.

[Mycroft gets up. He clutches his umbrella just a little too tightly. He leaves]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up soon!


	4. madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last bit

[shot on Jim’s back. There’s some very faded scarring. He pulls on a clean T-shirt. There are two guards standing there with him. There’s no privacy, but Jim clearly doesn’t care. Jim pretends to trip and falls against one of the guards. They push him away. He quickly regains his balance]

 

 

 **Jim:** Sorry boys.

[Mycroft walks in]

 **Mycroft:** Leave us.

[The guards turn on their heels in a military fashion and leave the room. Mycroft sits down, clearly reluctant. Jim grins and sits down opposite Mycroft]

 **Jim:** Ready?

 **Mycroft:** Unfortunately, yes.

 

[Cut to guard and Mycroft watching Jim on the same monitor. Jim is frantically writing Sherlock’s name all over the cell with a marker and grinning madly]

 **Mycroft:** how long did it take him?

 **Guard:** less than five minutes. He put the table against the door. Moved it back when he was done.

[fast forward on the monitor as Mycroft and the guard watch Jim run around the cell writing everywhere. The feed changes to normal speed again with a press of a key of the guard when Jim is done and moves the table away. The guards rush in and take the marker from Jim. Jim does not fight. Jim grins at the camera when the guards handcuff him]

 **Mycroft, more to himself:** It’s time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. After this I image we have the little scene where Mycroft lets Jim go. 
> 
> If you enjoy their interaction, you could go and have a look at the short story collection of the two of them I started called "A glimpse into the interaction between Jim Moriarty and Mycroft Holmes"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the weird layout. I tried. Not beta'd or britpicked


End file.
